(a) Field of the Invention
This invention""s principal objective is to offer a convenient product to secure items (eg. beverage stand, penholder, ashtray etc.). By securing their placement on a flat table or desk, should the items be bumped, they won""t shake or fall over.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional practices of placing a teacup or other beverage container in beverage stands (as shown in FIG. 1) only allows for an anchor to be fastened perpendicularly or stuck on a perpendicular wall in a car or indoors. There""s never been any allowance made to fasten an anchor to a table surface or a desk surface for practical use. When the said beverage stand 1 is placed directly upon the surface of the said table or desk, and when the said beverage stand 1 is slightly bumped, the entire structure of the said beverage stand 1, as well as the teacup or beverage container placed within, will shake causing some of the beverage to splash upon the said table or desk surface. Should the bump be of great force, the whole structure of the said beverage stand 1, as well as the teacup or beverage container, will tumble causing the beverage to spill upon the table or desk surface. Of greater consequence is, if the beverage spills upon table or desk""s articles or documents and files, stains to these articles will occur which are difficult to clean up. In view of these problems, the inventor meticulously performed studies and tests to create this invention, the Cup Anchor.